


A Taste

by TreeCafe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeCafe/pseuds/TreeCafe
Summary: An ask about Lucifer punishing a female MC when he finds her in his study from my Tumblr
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 76





	A Taste

The room was dark. The sliver of the light coming from the cracked door streaked across the floor straight through the middle of the room, where a lone desk sat in the pitch black. You hung outside the door, peering in with one eye pressed into the slightly open door from the outside. A few glances right, left then right again down the luxurious hallway to see not one soul was your last assurance to yourself that no one was around. Even still, your hand clung tightly to the doorknob, not moving an inch. You felt like a rabbit, creeping into the wolves den. Slowly, you slipped into the room not opening the door as much as you could until your body was fully in the room. You closed the door behind you very gently, not making a sound aside from a small and light click of the knob turning back into place. As you stood by the door in the now completely dark room, you thought maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. But, the comforting silence and stillness of the air around you somehow lured you to continue. ‘I’ll make this fast,’ you thought to yourself. Your eyes were wide as they tried to focus, as they adjusted, the blue moonlight shining through the window was enough to allow you to see generally everything, aside from details. You paced quickly and lightly to the desk in the middle of the room. The adrenaline stuck in your throat made you move and think faster yet at the expense of moving a little hectically. As you circled around the desk to get to the drawers you lifted your eyes to the front of the room where the door was, where you were. You froze when you saw a tall shadow standing completely still on the other side of the door, where you would have not been able to detect initially. You stood like a deer frozen in headlights, staring straight at it, unable to move and for a moment you were afraid you were unable to breathe. You tried focusing your eyes, yet they were wavering in fear. The shadow appeared to be human shaped, possibly? You couldn’t tell how long you had been staring at it. You didn’t really know what to do but this feeling of fear was almost overwhelming. You crouched down, peering over the desk only slightly, hiding behind it. The silence was thundering in your head and it felt like you’ve been still for an eternity… until.

“Pfft...” A scoff broke the silence. Not your scoff. Your heart leaped and your stomach sank. The dark, tall shadow that you had hoped had been a coat hanger or literally anything else, shifted. Your heart either was pounding or had stopped beating altogether, you couldn’t tell but all you could tell was the pain in your chest. ‘I’m screwed,’ was the last coherent thing you thought to yourself. As the shadow approached, it took its first step into a blue moonlight ray leaking in from the window. You could see clearly now, the demon that you had hoped you wouldn’t see the most, Lucifer. 

As he stepped closer, glistening black dress shoes stepped gently and heavily on the floor, step by step. He came more into the light you could make out more details as the light traveled upward on his body. He was wearing only a vest and button up, more casual than usual but still very sleek. His red eyes defy the light and shine brilliantly, reflecting in moments and if you had not reminded yourself you wouldn’t have noticed that they were staring directly at you. By instinct you closed your eyes and shriveled up, the image of his pale porcelain skin and slightly smirking lips burned in your head.

“MC…” His voice called out to you smoothly, deeply, gently. You opened your eyes and looked up. Without you even noticing he was standing over you, looking down. His red eyes gleamed brilliantly, calm as ever. You however, were shaking and your heart was beating so fast and hard you were certain he could hear it. “What are you doing?” He closed his eyes, happily. Reaching his hand out, a signal for you to grab it and stand up. You wearily put your hand out after a few excruciating moments and felt his warm and calloused skin on your quivering hand. As you slowly lifted to your feet you could feel your eyes prick with tears and you focused to not have your legs give out in fear. As you stood before him, shaking ever so slightly and glancing from him to anywhere else in the room and then back to him you heard him take a deep breath and sigh. “Well…?”

You opened your mouth, fidgeting more and held your hands together nervously. “I…” you managed to squeak out, barely above a whisper. But that’s all you could manage as your throat closed with your mouth hanging open. Usually in times where you got in trouble with Lucifer, one of the other brothers was at least around or in trouble with you. You closed your eyes and wished one of them was here. A hand on your shoulder shocked you, and you looked up. Lucifer, still calm, was holding you with one hand and looking at you almost amused. You searched his face for the meaning behind what he’s doing, what was he feeling, what was he thinking? Your heart felt conflicted because usually when he looks at you like that it’s a good thing, but you are not in a good situation.

“What am I going to do with you, little one?” He said, lightly. “I was getting ready to turn in for the night, when I saw you come in. I could see you clearly the entire time.” He chuckled, “but when you hid behind the desk I just couldn’t take it. That was cute.” His hand slipped from your shoulder down your arm, still holding gently but tightly. Maybe he’s not mad? Maybe you’re getting let off the hook? You felt a sliver of hope and gratitude to whatever God is out there looking out for you. “You’re lucky you’ve caught me in a good mood, or else I’d already have gobbled you up.” He said, the same tone as before and still smiling. Fear still swirled in your stomach. “Or maybe you’re lucky that you put me in a good mood.”  
That’s right. Lucifer has taken quite a liking to you after you’ve made your pact with him. He favors you quite a lot and goes much easier on you than before, especially compared to how merciless he can be with the others.

“Lucifer… I’m sorry.” You admit, confident in your relationship with him but still afraid of him in a way. You look down at your feet. You hear him exhale.

“I know you are,” he says, “...but are you willing to prove how sorry you are?” These words cause your head to snap back up, eyes wide as you peer into his now sinister eyes. He chuckles once more, “don’t look at me like that. You look like my prey, I’ll really want to eat you up if you look so cute and afraid like that.” He looks very pleased with himself, but before you have time to even begin to think of a response he slips his hands between your arms and picks you up as if you weigh nothing and sits you down on his desk. “Maybe I’ll have just a taste.” He lays your head back gently as you lay down, him cradling your head and body. You feel embarrassed all of a sudden and a jolt of arousal is shot through your body at the quickly evolving situation.

“Lucifer, I…” You couldn’t finish before he brings his lips to yours and kisses you gently. Very gently, your lips hardly even touching and more like grazing. His lips were slightly chapped but warm and soft as he gently pressed them into yours over and over. His hands traveled down to your hips and he hitched them up to greet his, wrapping your legs around him. You felt your body get fuzzy in the arousal, and yet you felt unsatisfied in how little you were actually getting. As he kissed you, his hands smoothly ran all along your body, just missing all the areas that make you feel real pleasure. Slipping his hand under your shirt just to barely miss anything of actual interest. Running his hand up your thigh to just continue going up and not stopping where you want him to stop. You groaned quietly, growing a little frustrated. You wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled him closer, lifting your head to meet him to deepen the kiss. Before you could think though, his hand was behind your head again and tightly gripped the hair there. The suddenness of it shocked you and you gasped as you were pulled back.

He clicked his tongue, “what do you think you’re doing, doll?” He said sternly. “You think you can just act how you want when it’s you being punished?” You whimpered a little, afraid again at how unsure you were about the current situation. What was he trying to do? “Behave.” He commanded. He laid your head back down on the desk and you didn’t move, obeying him. He pulled away from you and moved his way down to your skirt. Unclipping it and pulling it off at an agonizingly slow pace that drove you insane with excitement and anxiety. You were afraid of what he was going to do but so eager to see what happens next. He then tugged on your panties, lightly and you raised your hips just a little to let them be pulled off. He tossed both your skirt and panties unceremoniously to the side of him. You watched him stand over you, completely exposed and felt embarrassment again, as your high from kissing him began to settle down. You closed your legs slightly before he grabbed them tightly and forced them open. Gazing down at you, his red eyes low and piercing. He seemed completely unphased, which just made you want to crawl into a hole and hide. After the excruciatingly long time he spent taking in the sight of you, he lowered himself between your legs. He hummed at the smell of you and kissed along your thighs. You twitched and gasped a little, and you could feel his teeth against your skin as he smiled. “You’re already like this?” He ran a finger up your heat and even you could feel how wet you were. You whimpered again, scared of somehow misbehaving again. He continued running kisses along your thigh as he got closer and closer to where you wanted him most. You had been fighting the urge to push your hips up and get things moving faster but now you couldn’t help it when he’s so close. You move your hips almost involuntarily and he grasps them tightly pinning them down. He glares at you from between your legs, but this time doesn’t say anything. He closes his eyes and leans in and kisses your clit. You gasp at the sudden contact. He kisses over and over, like he was doing before, gently and softly. You let out some small noises which cause him to look at you while he kisses your pussy. The sight of him gazing cooly at you from between your legs, the fact you don’t know his intentions or what he’s thinking, the light and horribly gentle way he’s kissing you was driving you wild. He parts his lips and licks gently, any other time it would be fine but because of how gentle he has been it causes you to moan and jerk upright. He begins pressing his tongue into your clit, lapping circles around it all of a sudden, taking you intensely in his mouth. All while keeping the same composed look as always. Your small and quiet whimpers and groans have turned to moans and cries of pleasure. The intensity all of a sudden after how long he had been teasing you makes it feel even better, somehow you feel like you’re getting close to an orgasm already. You reached to touch his head with a shaky hand, to which he responds by not breaking eye contact and grabbing both your hands and pulling them down to your sides and tightly holding you. With this new firm grip he has on your body he takes the opportunity to take his tongue and fuck you with it. You are now coming undone at the seams as his tongue violently covers every inch of your pussy, your juices running down his chin.

“Lu..ci- ah! Lucifer!” Was all you managed to choke out as you were getting closer to a very quick and intense orgasm. Your vision began to get cloudy and yet he remained totally poised, slightly intimidating with his piercing eyes as he tongue fucked you. Your back arched as you felt yourself about to release, your entire body contracting, fists clenched tightly. Lucifer closed his eyes, and let go of your hands and sat upright quickly. The cold air hit your wet heat painfully and you looked down immediately. Waves of pleasure still around you but immediate discomfort at the halted orgasm. “N-no!” You said, involuntarily. “Wait, don’t stop!” You begged, between pants and whimpers.

“I only said I’d have a taste.” He wiped his chin of you with the back of his hand coolly. “Stop this nonsense and be a good girl and I’ll reward you later.” He smiled, but his eyes were sadistic and narrow. He leaned over you, you had hoped he would kiss you and you two would continue but he left a light peck on your forehead. “Get dressed, I’ll take you back to your room where you’re staying for the rest of the night.” You knew you were in for a very long and very, very frustrating night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!  
> https://coconut-tree-cafe.tumblr.com/


End file.
